The use of children's toy wagons is known in the prior background art. Likewise, portable coolers predominantly used for cool storage and transport of food and beverages are well known. There are a large variety of these types of products ranging widely in size, shape, materials, and colors/styles.
More specifically, children's toy wagons and portable coolers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and apparent structural configurations, notwithstanding the multiplicity of designs encompassed by the crowded prior background art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Related design patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. D369,695, issued to Imotani on May 14, 1996, discloses the ornamental design for an ice-box with a folding table. U.S. Pat. No. D483,419, issued to Chiappetta et al. on Dec. 9, 2003, discloses the ornamental design for a wagon with hideaway seats. U.S. Pat. No. D582,217, issued to Libby et al. on Dec. 9, 2008, discloses the ornamental design for a zamboni cooler.
Related utility patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,740, issued to Nappo on Nov. 20, 2001, discloses a toy wagon and cooler combination. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,424, issued to Gartner et al. on Dec. 24, 2002, discloses a combination ice-chest stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,149, issued to Chiappetta et al. on Nov. 4, 2003, discloses a children's wagon with improved removable walls. U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,365, issued to Chiappetta et al. on Aug. 23, 2005, discloses a convertible toy wagon. U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,923, issued to Holman on Mar. 28, 2006, discloses a sport wagon bench. U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,977, issued to Johnson on Feb. 10, 2009, discloses a multiple configuration children's wagon.
Related published patent application known in the background art include the following: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0093159, filed by Turner et al. on Jul. 18, 2002, discloses a juvenile stroller with cooler. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0025531, filed by Holloman-Hughes et al. on Feb. 12, 2004, discloses an insulated cooler having an integral seat.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.